Angels and Animorphs
by Bob Dickons
Summary: An Animorphs Maximum Ride Crossover. Rated T for no reason. My first Fanfic. Please R&R. Flames accepted. WARNING! I may suddenly make unexpected crossovers or have sudden and bizarre things happen out of nowhere. I tend to do that.
1. Chapter 1

ARE YOU WITH ME?

-Fang

Jake finished reading the post. He didn't know why, but he liked this Fang guy. He loved to read his blog. It was…inspiring. It almost reminded him of the old days, during the war, when the Animorphs had been together. Then a thought struck him. He could use the Animorphs to help this guy. He clicked on the **Post Comment **button and started to write.

Fang, do not delete this comment. Do not skip it. It is important. My name is Jake. I posted this comment to tell you about what happened to me 4 years ago. I was14. And I was part of a war. A secret war, yes. But also a war between planets. I wish I could tell you more, but it's too risky. You'll be hearing from me soon.

-Jake


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short first chapter! I'll try to make this one longer.**

Jake walked into the meadow. Perched on a tree just at the edge was a hawk. A red-tailed hawk.

"Tobias"

The hawk jumped off his perch and morphed into a human.

"What do you want?"

"We have a situation."

"So you're getting the Animorphs back together?"

"Yeah."

Tobias demorphed back to hawk.

-I'll meet you in New York. Bring the others.-

"Where?"

-The Empire State Building. Be in bird morph.-

Jake nodded and walked away.

**Later, in Los Angelos...**

Marco was hanging out by his pool when Jake found him.

"Trouble"

Jake nodded.

"Where do we meet?"

"The Empire State Building. In bird morph."

"Okay."

**Even later, just outside the White House…**

Cassie was talking to someone on her cell phone.

"I told you, we can't accept! Part of our economy depends on alien tourism. We can't just…"

Then she noticed Jake.

"I'm sorry; I'll have to call you back."

Jake walked over.

"What is it this time? Some rouge gotten a hold of morphing technology?"

Jake shook his head.

"I'll have to show you. Call Ax. We'll need his help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Ireland…**

Artemis Fowl finished reading. He frowned. If what this guy Fang wrote was true, then the fairy police would probably know about it. He would have to ask Foaly about it.

**Haven, Underground**

Holly Short was having a nice vacation. She had finally gotten a day off after working endlessly for weeks. She was bathing in a spa when her fairy communicator started to vibrate.

"Holly?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a bit of a situation aboveground. It doesn't concern fairies, and it may be nothing, but I need to speak with Foaly."

Holly didn't need to be told twice. If Artemis was actually _admitting_ that he needed Foaly's help, then it was probably bad. Very bad.

"I'll call him for you."

There was a slight pause as Holly redirected the call.

"Foaly?"

"Yes?"

"I need your help."

"I don't have much time to talk, Artemis."

"Why?"

"Opal Koboi just escaped from prison. We think she busted herself out. You know, with the time stream and all that."

Artemis' grip tightened on the communicator. It was the day Itex had chosen to put there plan into action, and Opal Koboi just happened to choose the same day to break out of prison? It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Yeah, about that…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank OceanMist9 for my first review! Keep reading guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum Ride,**

**I do not own Animorphs,**

**And I most certainly do not own Artemis Fowl!**

The Animorphs met at the Empire State Building as planned. Surprisingly, nothing went wrong. At least, whether or not something went wrong would depend on how you would define the word wrong. You see, it would have gone well if Jake had remembered that people aren't usually accustomed to seeing 4 kids having a conversation on top of the Empire State Building.

It started out well. Everyone showed up at exactly 4:00 in a bird morph of some kind. Jake was the first to speak.

**New York City, 200 feet above the Empire State Building**

"Hey, look! There's a bunch of weirdoes on top of the Empire State Building!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Gazzy, stop making jokes. Stuff like that stops being funny after a while."

"No! I'm serious! Look!"

Fang looked where Gazzy was pointing.

"What the-"


	5. Chapter 5: Dead

**I now have had 50 visitors! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Animorphs, Maximum Ride, or Artemis Fowl.**

**Haven, Underground**

"You think there's a connection between this blog and Opal Koboi?"

"That's the general idea."

"But this guy's crazy! It's just not possible!"

Tell me, Foaly, have you ever heard of a company called Itex?"

Foaly's face darkened.

"Oh. Them."

**3 Days Later, Somewhere in Germany...**

The Director cleared her throat.

"I'm glad everyone could come to this little…convention. Now, to start our presentation, we will first demonstrate-" She was cut off by a gasp of surprise. A blanket of translucent blue had suddenly covered the estate. The siege had begun, and no one even knew what was going on. It was perfect.

***

Foaly spoke into the mike.

"The time stop has been put into effect. Awaiting further instructions."

Artemis walked over.

"Are you sure this will work? After all, you remember the Fowl Manor siege."

"Of course I remember that!" Foaly snapped, "How could I not?"

Artemis grinned.

"Just Checking."

Foaly grunted and walked away. They were going to give this everything they had. If they lost this fight, it could mean the end for both humans and fairies. The final stand was about to begin. Suddenly, his mike vibrated. He picked it up and lifted it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"It's time"

"What's our battle strategy?"

"Send in everything. Use a full on attack. And remember: Whatever you do, don't hold back."

A general looked at him questionably. Foaly nodded. The general turned. He barked an order, and the fairy army charged.

***

Everyone was still loping around, doing nothing, and wondering what was going on when the entire fairy population burst into the building, weapons armed and ready.

"Blasted LEP! Oooh, I just hate them!" The Director screamed.

Holly Short lunged, and the two of them tumbled away.

"How do you know about the LEP? And what's your association with Opal Koboi?" Holly was shouting.

The Director cackled as the battle raged around them.

"Why my dear," she said in a high pitched voice. That voice! Holly could swear she had heard it before…

"I am Opal Koboi."

Then she kicked Holly off her and sent bolts of magic into the air, frying everything in sight. She pushed out more and more magical bolts, creating a storm of fire and electricity that ricocheted off the walls, destroying everything in its path.

When the dust cleared, it was still hard to see, but one thing was apparent: Itex had won. And the entire fairy population was dead.

**I hope you enjoyed it! This was a really hard chapter, and I literally stayed up all night working on it. Don't get used to me naming chapters, though. It's kind of 'special edition' type thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating! I had writers block. And don't tell me this chapter is short because I **_**know**_**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Artemis Fowl, Maximum Ride, or Animorphs.**

**The Empire State Building, New York**

"So you're telling me that you can transform into any animal you touch? That's nonsense, man."

Fang was still finding it hard to believe.

"Oh yeah, it's real. You wanna see?"

"Well _duh_!"

Jake nodded his head, expecting this. He turned to Cassie. She nodded her approval.

"Here goes nothing."

Slowly, Jake started to morph into an eagle. When he finished, Fang's mouth hung open.

-Do you believe me now?- Asked Jake in thought speak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm starting a poll: Should the fairies come back to life as zombies or not?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Artemis Fowl, Maximum Ride, or Animorphs.**

**Itex Headquarters, Germany**

Artemis paced back and forth in front of the castle, debating on what to do next. Opal Koboi was with Itex, so that would be a problem. Especially with magic like that. She wiped out the entire fairy population. The entire fairy population! He kicked a fallen warrior's blaster. If only he had something else to use, something that would stand up to Koboi's magic…

**The Empire State Building, New York**

Fang's eyes got wider, and wider, and wider until Jake thought the might explode.

"What?" Iggy whispered. "What's happening?"

"He... turned into a bird." Fang whispered.

Iggy made a low whistle. "Cool!"

Jake ruffled his feathers a bit, trying to get used to the bird's body, because he hadn't morphed in a while. He turned his head to Cassie, Marco, and Ax and motioned for them to morph to. Slowly, each one of them started to change until they were each some kind of species of bird.

-Race you across the Atlantic?- Asked Marco.

"Sure." The Gasman replied.

**Man, I've gotta start making longer chapters, don't I?**


	8. Message

**This is just a message to the readers. You don't have to read it.**

**Hi! How you doin? I am now officially taking requests from reviewers into consideration. If you've got an idea for the plot, don't hesitate to put it in your reviews. But please remember that if it's a really bad idea, I might not use it. Thanks!**

**-Bob Dickons**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know, I haven't updated in a long time. I suck. Oh, and by the way, if you haven't read Animorphs 20-22, you may not understand this chapter.**

**Europe**

Why did this have to happen? Why him? Why? Thoughts raced through Jake's mind as he struggle to get free. He, the Animorphs, Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman were tied to chairs. Of course, they couldn't morph out, thanks to the Transmoper pod they were in. But why? More importantly, how? Jake decided to back up. Better start from the beginning.

**5 Hours Earlier**

"Quiet! Someone might hear!"

Jake was being overly cautious, he knew. There was no one to capture them. At least that's what he thought. They were using the alleys of the city as roads, and hitchhiked when they could. A pretty good setup, if he did say so himself… There was a noise. Jake made a run for the exit, but someone blocked his had been ambushed. He turned around, and standing in front of him was…

"David!"

His old enemy grinned.

"Miss me?" He asked.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yep! I'm back. I was on a summer vacation in Colorado, and didn't have access to a computer. Oh, and to AnimeGirl, the Animorphs aren't nothlits. I was kind of in a hurry last chapter, so I don't think I explained it well enough. THEY WERE NOT IN MORPH WHEN THEY WERE CAPTURED. Though I'll take your advice and try to improve the overall quality of the story. P.S. Max is in prison in that castle in Germany, because it starts out in the middle of book 3. P.P.S. Something big may or may not be revealed in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs, Maximum Ride or Artemis Fowl.**

**Germany**

Max hated being imprisoned. She hated being helpless. She hated being studied like a lab rat. She hated… _Stop thinking like that_. Angel interrupted her thoughts. _Fang's gonna come. We're gonna be rescued. _Max sighed. But still, the role of a trapped maiden in need of someone to rescue her wasn't exactly the way she did things. _Don't worry. You, Nudge, and I will be out of here in no time... _Footsteps echoed through the hallway.

"Someone's coming." Nudge whispered.

And who would it be but Fang, with Iggy, Gazzy, and four other people she didn't recognize. The problem was, they were being lead by erasers, and were wearing straightjackets and handcuffs. So much for a rescue.

Fang turned to one of the other guys she didn't know.

"Um, who are you?"

The boy, who looked around 16, replied, "My name is Artemis Fowl."

He held out his hand. "I'm Fang."

"I know your name," said Artemis "And I read your blog."

"Oh, I see…"

***

"The reason we can get out," Jake was explaining, "Is because they don't know who we are. Because of that, we can morph out of this, since they didn't get the transmoper pods when David turned us in. And, we'll have outside help, because Tobias and Ax got away."

"Let's do it." Said Max.

"Yeah!" Said Gazzy enthusiastically.

Suddenly, there was a boom like thunder. "You won't need to," A voice said.

Jake's eyes widened. "The Ellimist?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't trifle in our affairs."

"This is more than you think, Jake Berenson. It is not only your affair. It is a war, one that ages back to the beginning of time itself. Let me take you back, to when the Time Matrix was first created…"

**By the way, the Ellimist being involved wasn't the big thing I was intending to reveal.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Animorphs, or Artemis Fowl.**

"It was long ago, before man existed on your now increasingly overpopulated planet. Earth was still a planet incapable of holding life, still no more than a raging inferno. Your planet was never originally supposed to have the ability to sustain life anyhow. But, one day, one of the Ellimists decided to give it life, for he pitied the fact that it existed without any living beings at all."

"However, the life he created was creatures that were barbaric and senseless. At one point and time, another being, called Crayak, made an appeal to the council of Ellimists to destroy the planet Earth and everything on it. This appeal was declined."

"Yeah, and he tried to do it anyway, and he was sealed away, then he escaped, and the council decided to give Earth more intelligent life, and some weird mystic mumbo jumbo caused the time matrix to be created and now your in a big war with him, right?"

Angel looked up at him. "That is what happened, right?"

The Ellimist was speechless. "Um, uh, yeah." He said. "But… How did you know?"

"Don't ask." Max said, as Angel did her best to look innocent. Gazzy snickered.

***

Outside the castle, Tobias and Ax were planning. Tobias was sitting on a rock, and Ax was sitting on the same rock as an eagle, trying not to be noticed.

-Have you tried to contact them yet?- Tobias asked.

-I tried. I couldn't get to them.-

-I see.-

There was a long pause.

-Wanna get closer and try it?-

If a bird could shrug, Ax would have. -Maybe. We might not be able to. After all, that place is crawling with guards.-


End file.
